Asylum City
by NOON666x
Summary: Abandoned at the insane institute, our little Sakura seeks revenge for getting left there all alone. Watch how she grows up in the Asylum and gets to know secrets and things about herself she didn't know before. Currently being re-written! On Hiatus too, only for a while!


**_This is my first story and I wasn't sure if I should post it cuz I had already planned the plot and everything when I found VesperChan's 'Inside the Mad House' it's really good if you like Sakumulti go and read it. So, I got absorbed her story and just had to keep writing mine, I do admit that I borrowed a few things from VesperChan that's why I didn't want to post this but decided to do it anyway. But the guilt is still killing me.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story is pretty similar to that of VesperChan's Fanfic so if you don't like Sakura then don't read this one and please don't flame or things like that. I would really appreciate it if you read the story and say what you think of it._**

* * *

_**I'm not good at telling stories, so I'll just start from the beginning.** When I was 3 years old, jepp, 3, my bitch for à mother left me in the worst place you can abandon someone, the Asylum, the worst city in this corrupted world, à place for the sick and crazy. Or so I've heard. _

_Of course I knew she never loved me, heck the nurses at the hospital in the leaf city even told me she tried to kill me several times both when she was pregnant and when I was born, they always told me to watch out and stay strong and even if she doesn't act like it, she really does love me. _

_Jepp, that's what I believed till I was left here to rot. As soon as I could recover from the shock of being abandoned and grabbed by à few men dresser in black suits, I started to beg and scream but no one seemed to care, to busy drinking and minding their own business. But I saw it, my mother, getting money from the men who had me looked up inside the car and she not only took them, she didn't even spare me à glance as I cried and begged for her to stop and come back to take me away from them._

* * *

_À few hours later I got dragged out from the car I was thrown in, dried tears mixed with blood on my face and probably à few broken bones here and there. I couldn't move so well from under the man's arm but I caught à glimpse of the crappy run down building we entered. The place was so strange, it was so dim inside, and the only light source being à few lit candles here and there, you could barely see your own hands in front of you and I could hear strange noises from behind black doors. _

_After à few twists and turns, up and downs we came up to à big white door. One of the men knocked on the door and after à few moments of silence à muffled 'enter' was heard. When they opened the door I swore that I would get blind from the light. The room had pure white walls, à white floor and à white ceiling, unlike the rest of the building, it looked new and clean. _

_There were no windows or furnitures in the room except for only à white desk in the middle of the room and à man sitting on à white chair behind the desk. He was old around maybe 50-60 years old with long white hair, two red streaks running down his cheeks and à white suit on him. When he saw me he first began with looking intently into my eyes. He then told me to turn around, and I complied, not feeling like getting beat up again. _

_After à few awkward minutes of what felt like him just leering at me, he spoke again "Take her to the 3rd floor," he said, the men stayed quiet for à few seconds before answering, ''Yes" quietly. _

_'**Was that fear I heard?**' Nah, you must be hearing things inner. Let me explain, inner is à voice deep in my mind WHO tends to piss me off, but keeps me in check, she's like my inner strength or demon like my mother said. _

_Actually inner is one of the reasons why she hates me even more. It was because she heard me talk to inner out loud when I was 2 years old in front of her friends, my mistake. While some people say that I'm too smart for my age, they compliment me and say that it can't be from my mother others also don't treat me like à child but an adult. They forget that I'm still only à child who still can get hurt from their snide comments._

* * *

_After à few minutes of walking through white clean halls I was handed over to two mean looking women in white clothes and they stripped me off of my clothes and threw me into the showers, with cold water being sprayed at me and one of them scrubbing my body with à brush furiously, it hurt. _

_After that I got taken through à long white hall and got thrown into à cell, man the white EVERYWHERE was driving me crazy! And I've only been here for what, like 30 minutes? _

_The NeXT day they took me to à lab and started to poke me with needles, it hurt so much. I cried and screamed like no tomorrow but after à while I couldn't cry or scream anymore so I just sat there enduring it all. _

_The first few weeks I started to pray to god to make my mother come back for me and save me from this sick place, but after à year I gave up and my wishes turned into curses instead, curses like making my mother suffer in hell and/or her dying à painful death and much more gruesome things.  
_

_As the year passed I stopped hearing inner and I was slowly losing my self-control over things. I would snap at the guards and attack other patients and when I turned 12, I like, EXTREMELY snapped at one of the two mean looking women who were assigned as my guards, she tried to cut MY long natural pink bubble gum hair, so when I came to, one of the two looked horrified and scared shitless while looking at me, I wondered why. No really I did. _

_So when I looked down I saw that the other of the two women was dead, a chunk of the flesh of her neck gone and taser gun in hand. I knew that I was the one who did it because my mouth tasted like blood, and plus, her blood was all over me, at least I think it was only hers, because there laid à few bloodied bodies here and there not really moving but twitching, it looked kinda funny. _

_The NeXT thing I know is that I'm being shoved to the ground so roughly that I hit my head and pass out._

* * *

_When I woke up later I wasn't in my usual cell but at à much bigger one, surrounded by glass instead of walls. I noticed à person outside the cell. "Where am I? Why am I here?" I asked the snake like looking doctor before me on the other side of the glass. He started to laugh à snake like laugh and replied with, "You're on the 1sssst floor.'' "Why?" I asked confused. "Becaussse, my dear, you killed four guardsss three timesss your sssize by biting their neck of while you where being tasssed and having your armsss bound in à ssstraight jacket, and you SSSTILL asssk why you're at the lowessst level of thisss inssstitution? Kukuku."  
_

_I just stared at him through my long bangs covering my face, I did WHAT? When?! I don't remember any of it! And to make things worse he said, "To bad, today wasss your lucky day, if you hadn't done that you would have been able to take the tesst that would get you releasssed, but now we sssee that you're à danger to sssociety, ssso you're not going anywhere anytime sssoon.'' _

_Society my ass, like you care! Man I want to bash his skull through the floor so bad! "She deserved it! That bitch had it coming!" I yelled out bravely. Thought the look on my face on the outside was defiant and brave looking, my mind was in turmoil and panic! "You have yourssself to blame for thisss. I'll make you regret doing that." Was all he said before he left. Leaving me alone with my thoughts._

* * *

**_Ahm, um, I really changed this, I removed some words and sentences, but I did put in a few too, so I hope you can read it. Till the next chapter, see ya!_**


End file.
